OC Application
by xXRandomnessXx
Summary: CLOSED FOR NOW! I'M LOOKING FOR OC'S FOR MY STORY "REBOOT" So I'll take any and all OC's and I will even take episode idea's if you have any, you pick which episode you are placed in can be more than one and you can be human, full ghost, halfa anything! That's all part of the fun! So drop by and leave an OC and PM me if you have any questions. APPLICATION INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**OC's needed. **

* * *

**PLEASE CHECK THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN PICKING THE EPISODES TO PLACE YOUR OC'S IN.**

* * *

OK guys so here's the deal, I am writing my own version of Danny Phantom, most chapters will have the same concept as the episode it's based off. But here's the thing, I want some chapters that are different and weren't even part of the show. I even added my own OC into this, Emilia Pedrosa.

So here's what I need from you guys, I need some OC's from you to add into this! Also give me the name of any episode you want to be in, it can be more than 1 but not every single **(or close to every single)** chapter. You can also make up your own episode for me to write up and add, and tell me where you want it placed,** (ex: after which episode or before which episode and why.)** so fill out the form below and I'll start in order of episodes** (Ex: if the last review wanted to be in an episode before the first few reviews then that one would go first so it's in chronological order)**

So fill out this form in the reviews or PM me if you want, the story it'll be placed in will be in my story **"Reboot" **which already has 3 chapters **(first three episodes)** so you guys can start from episode 4 and so forth if you want to be in this, and I update just about every Friday or so.

Also please No Mary Sue's or Gary Sue's, thank you. You can have more than one OC just look for the application that fits your OC **(Ex: ghost, halfa, human, etc, if none of them fit you then feel free to make your own application but with enough info)**

* * *

**Applications**

**Human:**

Name (first and last):

Age:

Height:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Outfit:

Personality:

Dislikes:

Likes:

School Position (A-lister? Loser? Geek? Etc):

Grade:

Crush (Danny, Tucker, Sam OC etc, if it's with Danny, it won't last I want it to stay DxS):

Friends:

Episode you want to be in (can be made up):

What role she/he will play:

Family members:

Where she/he is from:

Background information:

* * *

Full Ghost:

Name:

Age:

Height:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin color (green, blue, purple, any color):

Outfit:

Special powers:

Good or evil:

Personality:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Episode you want them to be in (title of episode if it's made up):

Role in episode:

Where he/she came from:

How he/she died:

Extra background info:

* * *

Halfa:

Human name:

Ghost name:

Age:

Human hair color:

Human eye color:

Human skin color:

Human outfit:

Ghost hair color:

Ghost eye color:

Ghost skin color:

Ghost outfit (please b original, no DP resemblance)

Signature ghost power (none of Danny's, ice, ghostly wail etc):

Good or evil:

Human Personality:

Ghost Personality:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Episode you want them to be in:

Role in episode:

Attend school:

Position in school:

Grade:

Crush (Tucker, Danny, Sam, etc, if it's with Danny, it won't last, I want it to stay DxS):

Family members:

Where he/she came from:

How she/he became a halfa:

Extra background info:

* * *

Episode Idea: (Can't be the last episode)

After/before which episode:

Title of episode:

Bad guy in episode:

Plot of episode:

Hero in episode (Danny, Sam, Tucker, Emilia, your OC etc):

Result of the episode:

* * *

OK well that's just about all the applications, **I will take any and all OC's unless they are super Mary/Gary Sue.**

**I will also take any episode idea's so long as they don't cause any permanent damage (killing Danny, Sam, Tucker, Emilia or anybody's OC)**

**If somebody else creates an episode that will be coming up (with their permission) I will put it up on this story and allow other people to place their OC's into that person's episode, I will pass it by with them first and if they let your OC be in their episode then it will.**

**So if anybody has any question's PM me** and well everything starts now! Make sure you check out my story "Reboot" because that is the story the OC's and episodes will be placed in.

-xXRandomnessXx


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom Episode lists, and which OC will be in which Episode. I will upload this every time I get a new episode, a new OC and every time I update Reboot, so you know which episodes are off the list. Also if there is an episode I don't want you guys to mess with I will put a side note there.  
So this is with the OC's I have so far and 3 episode idea's if you have any more episode idea's feel free to tell me and where you want it to be (Before which episode or after which episode, and tell me a short summary of the plot, I can take it from there) My OC (Emilia) is in just about all of them because it's my story and I wanted it to be like Emilia has always been there.

* * *

If it's under lined it means it's finished.

_If it's italicized it means there will be no changes to this episode, and I will not allow others to change other people episodes since I don't have there permission yet._

**I _WANT_ more OC's for this episode, you guys feel free to be in as many episodes as you want, just not all of them.**

_**Italicized and bold means it's an original episode but I don't want any changes to it, please. Thanks. **_

Normal like this means I don't need more OC's for this episode but I'll take them if you have them.

* * *

Mystery Meat- Emilia

Parental Bonding- Emilia

One of a Kind- Emilia

**Attack of the Killer Garage Sale- Emilia,**

Splitting images- Emilia,

**What you want- Emilia,**

_Hunter Unleashed- Henry_

_**Bitter Reunions- Henry, Evelyn, **_

_Feel No Evil- Emilia, Eric_

Prisoners of Love- Emilia, Ceara,

My Brothers Keeper- Emilia, Zena,

Shades of Gray- Emilia, Zena

13 (Johnny Thirteen) -Emilia,

**Fanning the Flames- Emilia**

_Double Trouble- Emilia, Seth, Denise _

**Teacher of the year- Emilia,**

**Public Enemies- Emilia, Ceara, Zena**

**Fright Knight- Emilia, **

_**Maternal Instincts**_

**Lucky in Love- Emilia, **

**Life lessons- Emilia, **

**Million Dollar Ghost- Emilia, Evelyn, **

Control Freaks- Emilia, Ceara, Zena

_**Memory Blank- Emilia, Zena**_

**Doctor's Disorders- Emilia, Evelyn **

Pirate Radio- Emilia, Zena,

**Reign Storm- Emilia, Ceara, Liz, **

_Cross-fire- Emilia, Kaya_

**Identity Crisis- Emilia, Liz, **

_**The Fenton Menace**_

**The Ultimate Enemy- Emilia, Liz, Bec, **

_Past Hauntings- Emilia, Liz, Bec_

**The Fright Before Christmas- Emilia, **

Secret Weapons- Emilia,

**Flirting With Disaster- Emilia, **

_**Micromanagement **_

**Beauty Marked- Emilia, **

_**King Tuck- Emilia, Ceara, Liz, Bec, **_

**Masters of All Time- Emilia, **

**Reality Trip- Emilia, Liz, Bec, **

Double Cross My Heart- Emilia

Kindred Spirits- Emilia, Kaya

_Lost Spirits- Emilia, Tammy, _

Eye for an Eye- Emilia, Evelyn

_Big Bounty- Emilia, Phantom Wolf_

**Infinite Realms- Emilia, Kaya**

_**Urban Jungle**_

Torrent of Terror- Emilia, Tammy, Evelyn

**Forever Phantom- Emilia, Tammy**

**Girls Night Out- Emilia, Ceara, Tammy, Liz, Bec, Zena, Kaya, **

_**Livin' Large- Emilia, Tammy**_

**Boxed Up Fury- Emilia, Liz Bec, Evelyn **

Frightmare- Emilia, Ceara

**Claw of the Wild- Emilia, Tammy, Liz, Bec, Dark Inferno, **

**D-Stabilized- Emilia, Tammy, Kameron, **

**Phantom Planet- Emilia, Ceara, Tammy, Kameron, Henry, Liz, Bec, Phantom Wolf, Evelyn, Zena, Kaya, Seth, Denise, Eric, Dark, Inferno,**

* * *

OK guys that's the list for this whole story! 56 episodes (since 4 of them are movies and count as 2)! Gosh I wonder how long this will take me to write!

Well, I really do hope I get around to finishing this, and thanks for all the OC's you should have seen me working the computer like crazy all day yesterday and this morning! I was copy and pasting all the OC's, then renumbering all the episodes, putting in new episodes, labeling each episode with all the OC's that will be in it, figuring out which episodes could use more OC's and which I want to stay the way they were! Gosh I'm tired but I will be writing the next chapter to Reboot.

-xXRandomnessXx


	3. Chapter 3

Newest version.

Last Updated: June 13th 2012

Danny Phantom Episode lists, and which OC will be in which Episode. I will upload this every time I get a new episode, a new OC and every time I update Reboot, so you know which episodes are off the list. Also if there is an episode I don't want you guys to mess with I will put a side note there.  
So this is with the OC's I have so far and 3 episode idea's if you have any more episode idea's feel free to tell me and where you want it to be (Before which episode or after which episode, and tell me a short summary of the plot, I can take it from there) My OC (Emilia) is in just about all of them because it's my story and I wanted it to be like Emilia has always been there.

* * *

**READ THIS PART**

If it's under lined it means it's finished. I've already typed it up.

_If it's italicized it means there will be no changes to this episode, and I will not allow others to change other peoples episodes._

**I _WANT_ more OC's for this episode, you guys feel free to be in as many episodes as you want, just not all of them.**

_**Italicized and bold means it's an original episode but I don't want any changes to it, please. Thanks. **_

Normal like this means I don't need more OC's for this episode but I'll take them if you have them.

* * *

Mystery Meat- Emilia

Parental Bonding- Emilia

One of a Kind- Emilia

Attack of the Killer Garage Sale- Emilia, Morten, Angel (writing right now please no changes!)

Splitting images- Emilia, Morten

**What you want- Emilia,**

_Berserker of Electric Control- Akira_

_Hunter Unleashed- Henry_

_**Bitter Reunions- Henry, Evelyn, Akira**_

_Feel No Evil- Emilia, Eric_

Prisoners of Love- Emilia, Ceara, Yume

My Brothers Keeper- Emilia, Zena, Hellfire, Morten, Angel,

Shades of Gray- Emilia, Zena

13 (Johnny Thirteen)- Emilia, Morten, Angel, Eric

_Ghosts? Big deal!- Morten, Angel_

_Discoveries, reality and Shay- Emilia, Shay_

_A Hidden Family- Emilia, Juliana, Scar_

**Fanning the Flames- Emilia, TJ, Hellfire, Eric, Morten, Amy, Akira, **

_Double Trouble- Emilia, Seth, Denise, TJ_

**Teacher of the year- Emilia, Akira**

Public Enemies- Emilia, Ceara, Zena, TJ, Morten, Angel, Yume

_Bitter Welcomes The Day- Kaylee, Emilia _

**Fright Knight- Emilia, Hellfire, Kaylee, Yume, Akira**

_**Maternal Instincts**_

**Lucky in Love- Emilia, TJ, Eric, **

**Life lessons- Emilia, Akira, **

**Million Dollar Ghost- Emilia, Evelyn, Kaylee, Yume, Ethan, **

_Unlikely Partnership- Emilia, Ethan_

Control Freaks- Emilia, Ceara, Zena, Yume,

_**Memory Blank- Emilia, Zena, TJ**_

**Doctor's Disorders- Emilia, Evelyn, TJ, Angel, Morten, **

_Feeding the Kat- Emilia, TJ_

Pirate Radio- Emilia, Zena, TJ, Hellfire, Kaylee, Seth, Denise, Amy

**(movie) Reign Storm- Emilia, Ceara, Liz, Hellfire, Angel, Morten, Kaylee, Yume, Eric, Henry, Amy, Akira**

_Cross-fire- Emilia, Kaya_

**Identity Crisis- Emilia, Liz, **

_**The Fenton Menace**_

_**The Ultimate Enemy- Emilia, Liz, Bec, Henry**_

_Past Hauntings- Emilia, Liz, Bec_

**The Fright Before Christmas- Emilia, Henry**

Secret Weapons- Emilia, Morten, Angel,

**Flirting With Disaster- Emilia, Angel, Morten, Yume, Denise, Seth, Ethan**

_**Micromanagement **_

**Beauty Marked- Emilia, Hellfire, Angel, Morten, Kaylee, Denise, Seth, Zena**

_**King Tuck- Emilia, Ceara, Liz, Bec, **_

**Masters of All Time- Emilia, **

**(Movie) Reality Trip- Emilia, Liz, Bec, Henry, **

Double Cross My Heart- Emilia, Eric

Kindred Spirits- Emilia, Kaya

_Lost Spirits- Emilia, Tammy, _

Eye for an Eye- Emilia, Evelyn

_Big Bounty- Emilia, Phantom Wolf,_

**Infinite Realms- Emilia, Kaya**

_**Urban Jungle- Emilia, Henry **_

Torrent of Terror- Emilia, Tammy, Evelyn

**Forever Phantom- Emilia, Tammy**

**Girls Night Out- Emilia, Ceara, Tammy, Liz, Bec, Zena, Kaya, Hellfire, Angel, Kaylee, Yume, Denise, Amy, **

_**Livin' Large- Emilia, Tammy**_

**Boxed Up Fury- Emilia, Liz Bec, Evelyn, Akira**

Frightmare- Emilia, Ceara

**Claw of the Wild- Emilia, Tammy, Liz, Bec, Dark Inferno, Angel, Kaylee, Denise, Seth, Ethan, **

_**D-Stabilized- Emilia, Tammy, Kameron, Ethan, **_

**- Phantom Planet- Emilia, Ceara, Tammy, Kameron, Henry, Liz, Bec, Phantom Wolf, Evelyn, Zena, Kaya, Seth, Denise, Eric, Dark Inferno, TJ, Hellfire, Morten, Angel, Kaylee, Yume, Amy, Ethan, Akira**

* * *

**A/N: oh gosh 63 o: gosh thats a lot. And considering I wanted to update only once a week this would take me about 59 weeks to finish since 4 of the chapters are already written.. lol well I've been having fun writing this so far! So guys PLEASE refer to this list when you're picking what episodes you want to be in. I hate having to tell people no they can't be in an episode because they didn't check the list...**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I'm sooooo sooooo sorry to CashAsh13 who's OC I forgot to list under the episodes! I'm sooo sooo sorry! D:**

Newest version.

Updated: June 22nd 2012

Danny Phantom Episode lists, and which OC will be in which Episode. I will upload this every time I get a new episode, a new OC and every time I update Reboot, so you know which episodes are off the list. Also if there is an episode I don't want you guys to mess with I will put a side note there.  
So this is with the OC's I have so far and 3 episode idea's if you have any more episode idea's feel free to tell me and where you want it to be (Before which episode or after which episode, and tell me a short summary of the plot, I can take it from there) My OC (Emilia) is in just about all of them because it's my story and I wanted it to be like Emilia has always been there.

* * *

**READ THIS PART**

If it's under lined it means it's finished. I've already typed it up.

_If it's italicized it means there will be no changes to this episode, and I will not allow others to change other peoples episodes._

**I _WANT_ more OC's for this episode, you guys feel free to be in as many episodes as you want, just not all of them.**

_**Italicized and bold means it's an original episode but I don't want any changes to it, please. Thanks. **_

Normal like this means I don't need more OC's for this episode but I'll take them if you have them.

* * *

Mystery Meat- Emilia

Parental Bonding- Emilia

One of a Kind- Emilia

Attack of the Killer Garage Sale- Emilia, Morten, Angel

Splitting images- Emilia, Morten, Angel **(Working on next, please no changes)**

**What you want- Emilia, Rae, Miley, Ash**

_Berserker of Electric Control- Akira_

_Hunter Unleashed- Henry_

_**Bitter Reunions- Henry, Evelyn, Akira**_

_Feel No Evil- Emilia, Eric_

Prisoners of Love- Emilia, Ceara, Yume

My Brothers Keeper- Emilia, Zena, Hellfire, Morten, Angel,

13 (Johnny Thirteen)- Emilia, Morten, Angel, Eric

Shades of Gray- Emilia, Zena

_Ghosts? Big deal!- Morten, Angel_

_Discoveries, reality and Shay- Emilia, Shay_

_A Hidden Family- Emilia, Julian, Scar_

**Fanning the Flames- Emilia, TJ, Hellfire, Eric, Morten, Amy, Akira, Jewel, Rae, Miley**

_Double Trouble- Emilia, Seth, Denise, TJ_

Teacher of the year- Emilia, Akira, Emily

Public Enemies- Emilia, Ceara, Zena, TJ, Morten, Angel, Yume, Emily,

_Bitter Welcomes The Day- Kaylee, Emilia _

Fright Knight- Emilia, Hellfire, Kaylee, Yume, Akira, Sparks, Emily, Ash

_**Maternal Instincts**_

_Wolf Pack- Morten, Angel, Isabella, Hogan, Eva, Hanako_

**Lucky in Love- Emilia, TJ, Eric, Rae, Miley, Ash**

**Life Lessons- Emilia, Akira, **

**Million Dollar Ghost- Emilia, Evelyn, Kaylee, Yume, Ethan, **

_Unlikely Partnership- Emilia, Ethan_

Control Freaks- Emilia, Ceara, Zena, Yume, Julian, Kaylee

_**Memory Blank- Emilia, Zena, TJ**_

**Doctor's Disorders- Emilia, Evelyn, TJ, Angel, Morten, Shay, Ash**

_Hunting the Hunter- Emilia _

_Feeding the Kat- Emilia, TJ_

Pirate Radio- Emilia, Zena, TJ, Hellfire, Kaylee, Seth, Denise, Amy, Rae, Miley, Emily, Ash

**(movie) Reign Storm- Emilia, Ceara, Liz, Hellfire, Angel, Morten, Kaylee, Yume, Eric, Henry, Amy, Akira, Evelyn, Julian, Shay, Rae, Miley, Emily, Ash**

_Cross-fire- Emilia, Kaya_

**Identity Crisis- Emilia, Liz, **

_**The Fenton Menace- Emilia, Ash,**_

_**The Ultimate Enemy- Emilia, Liz, Henry**_

_Past Hauntings- Emilia, Liz, Bec_

**The Fright Before Christmas- Emilia, Henry**

Secret Weapons- Emilia, Morten, Angel,

**Flirting With Disaster- Emilia, Angel, Morten, Yume, Denise, Seth, Ethan**

_**Micromanagement **_

**Beauty Marked- Emilia, Hellfire, Angel, Morten, Kaylee, Denise, Seth, Zena, Jewel, Rae, Miley, Emily, Ash**

_**King Tuck- Emilia, Ceara, Liz, Bec, **_

**Masters of All Time- Emilia, **

**(Movie) Reality Trip- Emilia, Liz, Bec, Henry, Ash**

Double Cross My Heart- Emilia, Eric

_**Kindred Spirits- Emilia, Kaya, Kaylee**_

_Lost Spirits- Emilia, Tammy, India_

Eye for an Eye- Emilia, Evelyn

_Big Bounty- Emilia, Phantom Wolf,_

**Infinite Realms- Emilia, Kaya**

_**Urban Jungle- Emilia, Henry **_

_Chilled check up- Emily_

Torrent of Terror- Emilia, Tammy, Evelyn

**Forever Phantom- Emilia, Tammy, Ash**

**Girls Night Out- Emilia, Ceara, Tammy, Liz, Bec, Zena, Kaya, Hellfire, Angel, Kaylee, Yume, Denise, Amy, Shay, Miley, Rae, Emily, Ash**

_**Livin' Large- Emilia, Tammy**_

**Boxed Up Fury- Emilia, Liz Bec, Evelyn, Akira, Sparks**

Frightmare- Emilia, Ceara

**Claw of the Wild- Emilia, Tammy, Liz, Bec, Dark Inferno, Angel, Kaylee, Denise, Seth, Ethan, Emily**

_**D-Stabilized- Emilia, Tammy, Kameron, Ethan, **_

**- Phantom Planet- Emilia, Ceara, Tammy, Kameron, Henry, Liz, Bec, Phantom Wolf, Evelyn, Zena, Kaya, Seth, Denise, Eric, Dark Inferno, TJ, Hellfire, Morten, Angel, Kaylee, Yume, Amy, Ethan, Akira, Sparks, Jewel, Shay, Emily, Ash**

* * *

**OK guys if I forgot any of your OC's in Phantom Planet tell me! I want ALL OC's in PP. If you entered and episode and I didn't list it TELL me, send me a PM so I can add it. If I promised to put you in a certin episode but I didn't then TELL me. Or if you want to be in another episode TELL me or even if I completely forgot your OC then TELL me!**

**Don't hesitate to tell me guys!**

**-xXRandomnessXx **


	5. Chapter 5

Newest version. (Fixed the little problems I had in it)

Updated: June 24nd 2012

Danny Phantom Episode lists, and which OC will be in which Episode. I will upload this every time I get a new episode, a new OC and every time I update Reboot, so you know which episodes are off the list. Also if there is an episode I don't want you guys to mess with I will put a side note there.  
So this is with the OC's I have so far and 3 episode idea's if you have any more episode idea's feel free to tell me and where you want it to be (Before which episode or after which episode, and tell me a short summary of the plot, I can take it from there) My OC (Emilia) is in just about all of them because it's my story and I wanted it to be like Emilia has always been there.

* * *

**READ THIS PART**

If it's under lined it means it's finished. I've already typed it up.

_If it's italicized it means there will be no changes to this episode, and I will not allow others to change other peoples episodes._

**I _WANT_ more OC's for this episode, you guys feel free to be in as many episodes as you want, just not all of them.**

_**Italicized and bold means it's an original episode but I don't want any changes to it, please. Thanks. **_

Normal like this means I don't need more OC's for this episode but I'll take them if you have them.

* * *

Mystery Meat- Emilia

Parental Bonding- Emilia

One of a Kind- Emilia

Attack of the Killer Garage Sale- Emilia, Morten, Angel

Splitting images- Emilia, Morten, Angel **(Working on next, please no changes)**

**What you want- Emilia, Rae, Miley, Ash, Cecelia **

_Berserker of Electric Control- Akira_

_Hunter Unleashed- Henry_

_**Bitter Reunions- Henry, Evelyn, Akira, Darla**_

_Feel No Evil- Emilia, Eric_

Prisoners of Love- Emilia, Ceara, Yume,

My Brothers Keeper- Emilia, Zena, Hellfire, Morten, Angel, Cecelia, Garth,

13 (Johnny Thirteen)- Emilia, Morten, Angel, Eric

Shades of Gray- Emilia, Zena, Cecelia, Garth

_Ghosts? Big deal!- Morten, Angel_

_Discoveries, reality and Shay- Emilia, Shay_

_A Hidden Family- Emilia, Julian, Scar_

**Fanning the Flames- Emilia, TJ, Hellfire, Eric, Morten, Amy, Akira, Jewel, Rae, Miley, Cecelia, Rose, Bedlum, Cecelia, Garth**

_Double Trouble- Emilia, Seth, Denise, TJ_

Teacher of the year- Emilia, Akira, Emily, Garth

Public Enemies- Emilia, Ceara, Zena, TJ, Morten, Angel, Yume, Emily, Cecelia, Garth,

_Bitter Welcomes The Day- Kaylee, Emilia _

Fright Knight- Emilia, Hellfire, Kaylee, Yume, Akira, Sparks, Emily, Ash, Cecelia,

_**Maternal Instincts**_

_Wolf Pack- Morten, Angel, Isabella, Hogan, Eva, Hanako_

**Lucky in Love- Emilia, TJ, Eric, Rae, Miley, Ash, Cecelia, Garth **

**Life Lessons- Emilia, Akira, Cecelia, ****Alecandre, Seth, Rachel, **

**Million Dollar Ghost- Emilia, Evelyn, Kaylee, Yume, Ethan, Cecelia, Darla**

_Unlikely Partnership- Emilia, Ethan_

Control Freaks- Emilia, Ceara, Zena, Yume, Julian, Kaylee,

_**Memory Blank- Emilia, Zena, TJ, Shali, Garth, Cecelia**_

**Doctor's Disorders- Emilia, Evelyn, TJ, Angel, Morten, Shay, Ash, Cecelia, ****Alecandre, Garth**

_Hunting the Hunter- Emilia _

_Feeding the Kat- Emilia, TJ_

Pirate Radio- Emilia, Zena, TJ, Hellfire, Kaylee, Seth, Denise, Amy, Rae, Miley, Emily, Ash, Shali, Bedlum, Cecelia, Garth

**(movie) Reign Storm- Emilia, Ceara, Liz, Hellfire, Angel, Morten, Kaylee, Yume, Eric, Henry, Amy, Akira, Evelyn, Julian, Shay, Rae, Miley, Emily, Ash, Cecelia, ****Alecandre, Darla, Rose, Shali, Rachel, Garth**

_Cross-fire- Emilia, Kaya_

**Identity Crisis- Emilia, Liz, **

_**The Fenton Menace- Emilia, Ash,**_

_**The Ultimate Enemy- Emilia, Liz, Henry**_

_Past Hauntings- Emilia, Liz, Bec_

**The Fright Before Christmas- Emilia, Henry,**

Secret Weapons- Emilia, Morten, Angel,

**Flirting With Disaster- Emilia, Angel, Morten, Yume, Denise, Seth, Ethan, Cecelia, ****Alecandre, Garth **

_**Micromanagement **_

**Beauty Marked- Emilia, Hellfire, Angel, Morten, Kaylee, Denise, Seth, Zena, Jewel, Rae, Miley, Emily, Ash, Cecelia, Shali, Rachel, Garth, **

_**King Tuck- Emilia, Ceara, Liz, Bec, **_

**Masters of All Time- Emilia, **

**(Movie) Reality Trip- Emilia, Liz, Bec, Henry, Ash, Garth, Cecelia**

Double Cross My Heart- Emilia, Eric, Cecelia, Garth

_**Kindred Spirits- Emilia, Kaya, Kaylee, Darla, Cecelia, Garth, **_

_Lost Spirits- Emilia, Tammy, India, Rachel_

Eye for an Eye- Emilia, Evelyn, Darla

_Big Bounty- Emilia, Phantom Wolf,_

**Infinite Realms- Emilia, Kaya, Darla**

_**Urban Jungle- Emilia, Henry **_

_Chilled check up- Emily_

Torrent of Terror- Emilia, Tammy, Evelyn, Darla, Rachel, Cecelia, Garth

**Forever Phantom- Emilia, Tammy, Ash, Bedlum, Rachel, Garth, Cecelia, **

**Girls Night Out- Emilia, Ceara, Tammy, Liz, Bec, Zena, Kaya, Hellfire, Angel, Kaylee, Yume, Denise, Amy, Shay, Miley, Rae, Emily, Ash, Cecelia, Rose, Shali, Rachel, **

_**Livin' Large- Emilia, Tammy, Darla, Rachel,**_

**Boxed Up Fury- Emilia, Liz Bec, Evelyn, Akira, Sparks, Cecelia, Garth**

Frightmare- Emilia, Ceara, Cecelia, Garth

**Claw of the Wild- Emilia, Tammy, Liz, Bec, Dark Inferno, Angel, Kaylee, Denise, Seth, Ethan, Emily, Cecelia, ****Alecandre, Shali, Rachel**

_**D-Stabilized- Emilia, Tammy, Kameron, Ethan, Cecelia, Darla, Cecelia, Garth**_

**- Phantom Planet- ****Akira, ****Alecandre, Amy, ****Angel, Ash, Bec, Bedlum, Ceara, Cecelia ,Dark Inferno, Darla, Denise, Emilia, Emily, Eric, Ethan, Eva, Evelyn, Garth, Hanako, Hellfire, Henry, Hogan, India, Isabella, Jewel, John, Julian, Kameron, kaya, Kaylee, Lindsay, Miley, Morten, Phantom Wolf, Rachel, Rileigh, Rose, ****Zena, Yume, Tammy, Tamara, Sparks, Shay, Shali, Seth, Scar**

* * *

**OK guys if I forgot any of your OC's in Phantom Planet tell me! I want ALL OC's in PP. If you entered and episode and I didn't list it TELL me, send me a PM so I can add it. If I promised to put you in a certin episode but I didn't then TELL me. Or if you want to be in another episode TELL me or even if I completely forgot your OC then TELL me!**

**Don't hesitate to tell me guys!**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok guys I had some little problems in here but I fixed it and re uploaded this!**

**It's just a list of all the OC's I have so far, 47 and I am swamped, so the whole thing is closed for now unless I feel like reopening it, I will keep updating this however, when ever I update Reboot so you all know what epiosdes are lest until I get to yours, but I will PM everyone when I am about to update a chapter with their OC in it!  
**

**So I think that's it, if I forgot any of your OC's then feel free to PM me and tell me if I forgot your OC's.**

* * *

Akira By: **ZAFT Prime** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Alecandre By: **assasin1390 **(Discovers Danny's secret in Doctor's Disorders)

Amy By: **Romanticly tragic perfection** (Discovers it when Ember does)

Angel By:**undeadhero143** (Discovers Danny's secret in Wolf pack)

Ash By: **CashAsh13** (Discovers Danny's Secret in PP)

Bec By: **Clockworksapprentice** (Discovers Danny's secret in king Tuck)

Bedlum By: **Militia the Hedgehog**(Discovers Danny's secret in Forever Phantom)

Ceara By: **21hugs** (Discovers Danny's secret in Prisoners of Love)

Cecelia Hazel By: **Prenncooder** (Discovers Danny's secret in Doctor's Disorders)

Dark Inferno By: **Danifan3000** (Discovers Danny's secret in Claw of the Wild)

Darla By: **avearia **(Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Denise By: **Romanticly Tragic Perfection** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Emilia By **xXRandomnessXx** (Discovers Danny's secret in Public Enemies)

Emily By **Echo Spectre **(Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Eric By: **Romanticly Tragic Perfection** (Discovers Danny's secret in Reign Storm)

Ethan By: **Romanticly Tragic Perfection** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Eva By: **undeadhero143** (Discovers Danny's secret in Wolf Pack)

Evelyn By: **Jeanette9a **(Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Garth By: **Prenncooder** (Discovers Danny's secret in Flirting With Disaster)

Hanako By **undeadhero143** (Discovers Danny's secret in Wolf Pack)

Hellfire By: **Anon** (Discovers Danny's secret in Fanning the Flames)

Henry By: **Titanic X** (Discovers Danny's secret in Reign Storm)

Hogan By: **undeadhero143** (Discovers Danny's secret in Wolf Pack)

India By: **Romanticly tragic perfection** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Isabella By: **undeadhero143** (Discovers Danny's secret in Wolf Pack)

Jewel By: **Teameida Creator** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

John Perry By: **Romanticaly tragic perfection** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Julian By: **Julian Manson** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Kameron By: **Danifan3000** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

kaya By: **Shinobichick** (Discovers Danny's secret in Girls Night Out)

Kaylee By: **Crazycandymimi **(Discovers Danny's secret in Pirate Radio and vice versa)

Lindsay (Liz) By: **Clockworksaprentice** (Discovers Danny's secret in reign Storm)

Miley By: **Clockworksaprentice's sister** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Morten Wolf By **undeadhero143** (Discovers Danny's secret in Wolf Pack)

Phantom Wolf By: **Nikki **(Discovers Danny's secret in Big Bounty because of Vlad)

Rachel By: **Romanticly tragic perfection** (Discovers Danny's secret in Reign Storm)

Rileigh (Rae) By:** Clockworksaprentice's Sisters** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Rose By: **James Phantom** (Discovers Danny's secret when Ember does)

Scar By **xXRandomnessXx **(Never discovers Danny's secret)

Seth By **Romanticaly tragic perfection** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Shali By: **He4artBreaker101** (Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Shay By: **Animals are my life **(Discovers Danny's secret in Reign Storm)

Sparks By: **Shadows of the Mist **(Discovers Danny's secret in PP)

Tamara AKA TJ By: **Lovergirl101** (Discovers Danny's secret in Feeding the Kat)

Tammy By: **Romanticly tragic perfection** (Discovers Danny's secret in Lost Spirits)

Yume By: **Yumestarlight** (Finds out Danny's secret in prisoners of Love)

Zena Star By: **Doggyjunky** (Finds out Danny's secret in My brothers Keeper)

* * *

**That's it! So.. Bye! :D**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


End file.
